A place for the Yorozuya
by Akacia
Summary: See what the Yorozuya are up to when they're not put in anime and manga. Random chapters may contain Ginpachi-Sensei and other weird things.
1. Oh no! Not another Fanfic

A/N: Yaaaay. My first fanfic. For future reference, sorry if the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Gintama, or Class 3-Z, Ginpachi sensei!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Oh no! Not another Fan fic

Jump. Chocolate Parfait. Sweets. Alcohol. Women. And of course Money. Lots and lots of money. All these things surrounded a handsome Gintoki Sakata with silky straight hair. Normally, Gintoki will be happy under these conditions, but instead, Gin looked... impassive? uninterested? Apathetic?

"Oi..." Gin sighed. "This is a dream isn't it? It has to be a dream... Yes... A dream the Director put in to make me suffer." Gin let out another sigh. "Aren't this things supposed to happen to Hasegawa and not me?" Gin's eyes moved slightly to the left, noticing a Jump cover. The cover had a smiling blonde kid with scratch marks that looked like whiskers. He was wearing an Orange Jumpsuit and had a headband with a leaf sign on it. "...Dattebayo...Oi Director! Cut to the next scene. This dream is making me feel--"

Gin opened his eyes and realized he was back to reality. "Oi... did the Director cut me off?...What kind of bast--Wait a minute..." Gin shot up from his futon and looked around his surroundings. "No... It can't be...hehehe... I must be drunk.. Yes...That's it... My drunkenness explains everything."

"GIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAN!!" A loud familiar voice yelled. The door connecting Gin's room with the living room immediately broke down as a crying "China-girl" came bursting into his room. Kagura trying to wipe her tears with one hand and carrying Shinpachi in the other walked closer to Gin. "GIN-CHAN! IT'S HORRIBLE!! WE... WE... ARE IN A FA--"

"Ah hah hah hah. This is a dream isn't it?" Gin interupted. He would not let Kagura finish that sentence.

"Gin-san... you just woke up from a dream. As harsh as it gets... this is reality." Shinpachi answered.

"No. No. That was a dream-within-a-dream. This is the actual Dream. The one I had before was just something to make this dream more realistic. But this is definitely a dream. There's no way that THAT is real. Nope."

"YOU BASTARDS!! LISSEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKIN'!!" Kagura yelled while hitting both Gin and Shinpachi in the face, instantly making both of them cough up blood. "There's no doubt about it... This is a fan... A FANFIC!!"

All three faces of the Yorozuya members paled. "Are they allowed to do this?... Can't they get sued for copyright infringement Smingement? If we complain to the Director.. maybe--" Gin began with a bit of hope left in his heart.

"No... If we file a complaint... We can get sued... since we copy different animes. And even if we weren't that type of show, since the fanfic isn't made for profit, this fanfic is legal. Meaning we have to..."

"Damn it..." The three chorused together while sighing. "It's going to be a long long day?...week?...story. Let's just get this over with..." Gin said.

"Hai... A long long story," the other 2 Yorozuya members replied.

* * *

Class 3-Z, Ginpachi sensei!

Gin, standing in front of his "students", held out a flash card. Behind him were the words "Sakata Ginpachi. Question's center", which were written clearly in the chalkboard. "Uh... the name is Mr. Carol Ona. 'Those with a Silver Perm aren't true samurai. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku. Commit Seppuku.'..." Gin Paused for a moment. "Oi what the hell is this? THIS ISN'T EVEN A GOD DAMNED QUESTION!"

And this Concludes the first segment of: Ginpach-Sensei!

* * *

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER DONE! WOOOO! So guys how was it? Please review or flame. I accept harsh criticism and normal compliments and what not. Anyways, aside from that, Some of you may have noticed that I tried to make this fanfic like the original Gintama. There was a small parody of Naruto and hopefully, the other chapters will have more parody's. Since i'm horrible at puns, don't expect much of those (probably wont be any)


	2. If you're going to cause terrorism

**A/N: **Yaaay. Finally finished the second chapter. I kinda rushed this chapter so don't flame about that and stuff. But you can flame about something else. though i do prefer Reviews and what not.

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Gintama or My neighbor Pedero.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
****If you're going to cause terrorism, don't do it when a drama is on.**

The scene in the Yorozuya didn't change much. Gin lay on the couch, picking his nose, waiting for a drama to start. All his focus went to the television, but other sounds leaked in. Continuing to pick his nose with his pinkie, Gin's eyes glanced over to his 2 comrades. Shinpachi and Kagura were in an intense argument about the whole fanfic topic.

"NO NO NO!! I WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE OUT OF CHARACTER!! THE AUTHOR ISN'T THAT COLD HEARTED!!" Kagura yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!! FAN FICTION WRITERS TEND TO GO OVER-BOARD WITH THEIR SO CALLED "IMAGINATION"! A LOT OF THEM ALWAYS MESS UP THE PERSONALITY FOR CERTAIN CHARACTERS!!" Shinpachi replied.

The bicker about out of character-ness and fan fictions continued on between Kagura and Shinpachi. Gin sighed and went back to staring at the television. "Oi... you two. Quiet down. The drama is about to start!"

All, except for the television, was quiet in the yorozuya as Shinpachi and Kagura both sat down, facing the tv. No matter what the case was, nothing was going to stop them from watching their drama.

On the screen of the tv, appeared the title of the drama, "Wandering Samurai: Tales of the Edo", which was written in a red. The background was blue with clouds surrounding it. As the Title faded away, a red headed swordsman appeared in the screen. He held his stance while his eyes flashed wildly, taking in his surroundings. Faint footsteps were heard, and the swordsman turned around swiftly only to encounter a man with a sword jumping towards him.

Kagura, Gin, Shinpachi, and even Sadaharu inched closer, waiting to see what happened next. The man on the tv inched back a little but still remained in his fighting stance. He drew out his sword, and was prepared to dodge his enemy's attack. The scenery on the television changed the next second. Instead of the drama, there was a newscast.

"Uhh.. Sorry for the interruption but there was a terrorist attack today. Here's Ketsuno Ana reporting live from the scene," an anchorman said. Kagura, Shinpachi, and Gin all put on an agonized face. Off all the days to interrupt their drama, it had to be the day when Kenichi was in an important fight scene.

Kagura, getting pissed at the sight of Ketsuno Ana reporting about the terrorism, threw Gin's table at the wall. "KEEEENNIIICHIIII!!" Kagura cried while holding on to the tv. "WHO WOULD DARE START TERRORISM ON THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF KENICHI'S LIFE!!"

"...placed on to the terminal. Luckily nothing much was destroyed but the culprit is still no where to be seen. But Luckily, the Shinsengumi are here to our rescue! Right, Shinsengumi?" Ketsuno Ana said. She held up her microphone towards Hijikata Toshiro, vice commander of the shinsengumi. "Oi. Get that camera out of my face," replied Hijikata.

"Eh! It seems that the surveillance has caught the picture of the culprit. The terrorist was none other that Katsura Kotaro of the Joi Faction. Here's a picture of him now." The screen was zoomed on a picture of a certain long haired guy and next to him was a... weird thing.

Silence washed out all the noises in the Yorozuya, as the 3 figures stared at Katsura Kotaro's picture. "Zura, you idiot!" Gin yelled out of anger.

"It's not Zura, It's Katsura," a voice called out of nowhere. Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura turned around, only to find Katsura Kotaro and Elizibeth sitting on the floor.

"EH!! YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shinpachi yelled, pointing his finger to Katsura.

"I'm hiding out here for a while. The shinsengumi are after me."

Kagura walked over to the window and looked outside. "HEY!! KATSURA KOTARO, THE BASTARD THAT RUINED THE BROADCAST OF 'WANDERING SAMURAI' IS HIDING OUT HERE INSIDE THE YOROZUYA!!"

After seeing what Kagura had done, Gin, Katsura, and Shinpachi paled. "KAGURA WHAT DID YOU DO?! NOW THE SHINSENGUMI WILL THINK WE WERE PART OF THE TERRORI--"

Before Shinpachi finished his sentence, a different voice was heard through a megaphone. "Katsura Kotaro! Come out before I count to 5 or else I'll blow this place up."

Shinpachi, Kagura, and Gin all looked outside. A whole bunch of cars were outside and in front of them was Okita Sougo, carrying a bazooka in his hand. Okita took the bazooka and aimed it at the Yorozuya building. "Five."

"OI!! D-DON'T BLOW US UP! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE THROUGH 4?! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!!"

Okita looked at the well respected Yorozuya Leader: Gin. "Sure thing Yorozuya-Danna... five." Okita took his aim at the building and shot at it. Somehow, Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura were unharmed, but the building wasn't that fortunate. As for Katsura and Elizibeth, they managed to escape without being spotted during the commotion.

* * *

Time for a commercial break. This week's "commercial" shall be about the new hit movie: My neighbor Pedero2. The amazing sequel to the movie "My Neighbor Pedero". This movie had made 3 people cry and soon it will make YOU cry. See how Pedero saves the lives of 2 young girls. Here's a small preview.

Lady: Pedero.. Please save my two daughters.

Pedero: No way. All they do is cause trouble. 'Pedero do this. Pedero do that.' They never come here unless they need help. What they can't come to my house to say stuff like 'Let's play Pedero!' or 'We'll bake you food Pedero so please relax!'

Yes. A dramatic film starring Pedero acting as Pedero. Coming soon to a theater near you. See the classic adventure that was nominated as best heart warming movie.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if the characters were OOC. I kinda rushed this chapter.. especially the ending. And for those who didn't notice it: the Wandering Samurai thingy was pretty much a copy off of Rurouni Kenshin. Anyways, please review or flame . And sorry about spelling or grammatical errors.


	3. You are useless only when everyone else

**A/N:**It has been a looooooong time since I've updated. Probably because I'm a lazy person. And I hate writing. Anyways, at least i finished the 3rd chapter. Though... this chapter is messed up. Kagura is harder to write about than i thought.... even if she's an idiot. And the fact that i rushed this chapter didn't make things better. And to make matters even more worse, I lost the original chapter 3... so I had to rewrite this chappy again ..... and since i have a horrible memory... the whole chapter was changed. Oh well... Hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gintama... or anything that's silver or that has a soul..... wait... that sounded better in my head.....

**Chapter 3:  
You are useless only when everyone else calls you useless; otherwise, you are just a regular person.**

A bright sunny day; a perfect day to... stare angrily at a bunch of kids while sitting at a park bench? Kagura held up her umbrella, blocking the sun rays from reaching her fair skin. Her blue eyes followed the little kids who were playing tag with Sadaharu. As she bit off a piece of her Sukonbu, Kagura realized Sadaharu must have been "it", since everyone was running away from him.

Kagura sighed, not because she wasn't playing in the seemingly fun game of tag but instead of the horrible scene that had happened earlier. Small pale hands turned even whiter as they gripped onto the handles of the umbrella. Angry aura emitted from Kagura, clearly because she was remembering the Yorozuya incident.

_That_man blew up Kagura's Yorozuya and left without saying anything except "whoops" and "He got away". Since the building was in a million pieces, Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura had no choice but to fix it themselves. Money was tight so there was no way they could afford a carpenter or anything like that.

Working the best she could, Kagura tried to rebuild the building, but according to Gin and Shinpachi, "she only made things worse." In order to make get things fixed even sooner, Gin advised Kagura to take Sadaharu outside for the rest of the day.

Remembering the horrible flashback only made Kagura even more pissed. _They think of me of some useless heroine! Someone like... Sakura!!! Well I'll show them! They'll bow down to my awesomeness and finally realize how useful I can really be! _

Kagura's frowning lips soon turned to a wicked smile as she pictured Gin and Shinpachi bowing down to her and bringing her all sorts of luxury like the _**fried **_rice with eggs. Kagura began drooling at that image and decided to plot her plan.

Kagura jumped from the park bench and somehow landed on Sadaharu's back. "Sadaharu! Time to prove my worth! And you're going to help me!" Kagura yelled with joy. She closed her umbrella and used the tip as an extension of her hand, immediately pointing forward.

Following the direction of the umbrella, Sadaharu began running. The directions Kagura wished to go, the giant dog would follow. At last, Sadaharu came to a sudden halt, as Kagura jumped off his back. She once again opened her umbrella as she stood in front of a sign that held the words "Shinsengumi".

* * *

Class 3-Z, Ginpachi sensei!

Gin stood in front of his class once again, wearing a light blue colared shirt, a red tie, and a white suit. He stood behind his chalk board, which in huge white letters were the words: "Sakata Ginpachi." "Alright. Today we have a session on being useful around your area. To start off, Kondo will demonstrate how to clean the classroom, while Hijikata will be useful by 'teaching' this class. That's all for today."

"Oi!!!" Shinpachi yelled. "You just dont want to teach us or take your responsibilities!!!"

"Yup. See you figured that without me having to teach you anything. This just proves you don't need me to learn. Also for the viewers out there, For the 'Sakata Ginpachi. Question's center', it would be appreciated if you would ask questions or something."

And this Concludes the second segment of: Ginpach-Sensei!

* * *

**A/N:** Conrats to those who read through the **whole** chapter. I'm so proud of you *tear*. Anyways it would be greatly appreciated if some of you would ask random questions for the Question center (im not good with questions .) And thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff... and sorry for mistakes or anything wrong with this whole fanfic.


End file.
